Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido
by VALE BLACK
Summary: UA Cuando el amor no es correspondido... AM
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo te amaré en silencio...**_

_**como algo inaccesible,**_

_**como un sueño**_

_**que nunca lograré realizar**_

**Prologo:**

Tenia que hacerlo, se dijo otra vez luego de haber intentado controlar por enésima vez el latido desesperado de su corazón, tenia que hacerlo, ¿acaso el que no se arriesga no cruza el rió?

Cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación del día anterior y noto como aquello le alteraba los sentidos.

"Estas enamorada", le había dicho. No había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación.

¿Cuál había sido su respuesta? ¿Quizás? ¿Tal vez? Daba igual.

La hora de salir de clase se aproximaba y con cada minuto que avanzaba ella sentía como un nudo creciente se iba formando en su estomago y la respiración se iba haciendo mas y mas dificultosa.

Tonta, tonta, el no te hará nada. Si las cosas no funcionan simplemente te lo dirá, se dijo una vez más y miro a la maestra que hablaba como si aquella clase fuera la mas interesante del mundo. Podría haberla sido si no estuviera tan nerviosa.

"¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?", le había preguntado luego de haber dado por hecho que de ella si estaba enamorada. Sus negaciones no habían servido de nada, ¿Cómo puedes engañar a tu mejor amigo cuando el te conoce mucho mejor de lo que lo haces tu misma?

Quería una respuesta y ella como una tonta se la había prometido para ese día al final de la clase, ¿Por qué había hecho semejante locura? Quizás por el simple hecho de que aquel secreto de una u otra manera le quemaba por dentro. Quizás por el simple hecho de que a su manera esperaba tener alguna posibilidad.

La campana sonó y su corazón dio un vuelco. Contuvo la respiración mientras apenas oía el revuelo de los chicos que se preparan para salir y las risas a su alrededor. Ella simplemente se dedico a guardar con lentitud las cosas en el bolso y sonrió lentamente a su amiga que la miraba preocupada.

-¿Estas segura de que deseas hacer esto, Misao?- le pregunto Kaoru algo asustada-. Yo no creo…

-Ya lo prometí y además, no pude ser tan terrible, ¿verdad?- Misao le sonrió y termino de ordenar sus cosas-. Lo entenderá.

Kaoru seguía pareciendo dispuesta a protestar, pero se guardo su opinión y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Te deseo suerte y de todas maneras, me quedare por aquí cerca.

Misao deseaba decirle que no lo hiciera, que no seria necesario pero aun así prefirió no hacerlo. Nunca se sabía.

Fue la ultima en salir de la clase y palideció un poco cuando lo vio apoyado sobre el muro mirando distraído el patio de la escuela. Sin embrago, como advirtiendo su presencia se giro y le sonrió levemente.

-Sales tarde como siempre, no se como lo haces pero nunca logras ser puntual.

-Para eso estas tú- le dijo ella intentando sonar tan normal como de costumbre-. Aoshi, tenemos que hablar.

Misao se pregunto como había llegado al punto de atreverse a hacer algo así, ella siempre había sido una joven sensata y ahora estaba dispuesta a confiarle su mas preciado secreto, a abrirle su corazón y con el sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

El asintió y volvió a abrir la puerta de la sala de clases invitándola a entrar, como si ya supiera que seria algo mas serio que sus conversaciones anteriores.

-Lamento si ayer te presione demasiado sobre aquello- comenzó el-. Pero es que tú nunca me ocultas nada y supongo que me sentía un poco molesto por eso. Sin embargo es tu derecho.

Ella asintió y lo miro a los ojos. El corazón se le acelero nuevamente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo diga ya- murmuro ella nerviosa-. Se que ayer te permití que hoy te diría de quien estaba enamorada y tu siempre me dices que hay que cumplir lo que se promete por muy difícil que sea y por eso…

Aoshi se removió incomodo.

-No es necesario, de verdad. Misao, de verdad.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

La joven palideció aun mas. Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho y ya no podía retractarse. Le había confesado a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorada de el y solo tenia que esperar su reacción.

Aoshi siguió en silencio un poco más. Ya no la miraba sino que seguía en si sitio con la vista clavada en el piso. Estaba apenado.

-Misao, yo no siento lo mismo por ti. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

Ella noto como las lagrimas le quemaban en los ojos, intento no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo por que eso si hubiera sido patético. El no la quería y no podía hacer nada mas. Intento sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo y cuando la primera lagrima rodó por su mejilla, recoció su bolsos y salio corriendo.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba y que la sujetaba cuando ya estaba bastante alejada de la escuela. Era Kaoru.

-No me quiere- logro decir cuando su amiga la abrazo-. El no me quiere

Luego de eso, se echo a llorar.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, nueva historia y espero les guste. Como siempre agradezco de antemano a las que leen y hasta la próxima semana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La amistad puede**_

_**convertirse en amor.**_

_**El amor en amistad. . .**_

_**Nunca.**_

**Capitulo 1: Intentando salvar la amistad.**

Misal apenas fue capas de desayunar esa mañana, para variar un poco se levanto temprano y salio de casa antes de que alguien pudiera verla, estaba tan nerviosa y deprimida que a su madre le habría resultado obvio que algo malo le ocurría.

Mientras mas se acercaba a la escuela, mas ganas le entraban de salir corriendo y faltar ese día a clases, podía regresar a casa y argumentar que estaba enferma, su cara le ayudaría bastante, pero simplemente desecho la idea. Ella no era cobarde, no podía ahora arrepentirse de lo que había hecho a pesar de que sabia que había sido el peor error de su vida.

Aun no lograba comprender como se había dejado convencer para hacer algo así; quizás las burlas de Sanosuke, las palabras de Aoshi… No podía verlo, sabia que no podía hacerlo.

Entro a su sala de clases para esperar la llegada de algún amigo, como era demasiado temprano estaba sola y eso no provoco mas que desasosiego, Podía sentir como una ansiedad creciente se iba apoderando de su estomago, la misma que la noche anterior apenas le había permitido pegar un ojo. Estaba asustada, por lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando la sala comenzó a llenarse la incomodidad empezó a invadirla, contestar preguntas, seguir bromas y sonreír como si anda ocurriera empezó a enfermarla. Tenia aun la opción de huir al baño de chicas y no salir de allí hasta que fuera necesario, pero Aoshi sabría porque motivo se estaba escondiendo.

-Pensé que no vendrías a clase- le dijo Kaoru mientras la abrasaba y le sonrió con preocupación-. Luces fatal, pareces un zombi.

-Si eso era para subirme el animo, te aseguro que no lo has conseguido- respondió Misao con tristeza.

-Anoche fui a tu casa y tu mama me dijo que no te sentías bien, además… Aoshi me llamo por teléfono.

Misao se ruborizó y volvió a clavar la vista en el libro que tenia entre las manos.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo se, le pedí a mi hermano que dijera que no estaba en casa. Si hubiera hablado con el no podría haber contenido las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas. El muy idiota…

Alguien tosió disimuladamente tras ellas, Kaoru volteo con una sonrisa descarada en el rostros y sus ojos brillaron con rabia.

-Hola, Aoshi, ¿Cómo estas? Si no recuerdo mal tu salón de clases queda por ahí- le dijo mitras le indicaba donde debía dirigirse.

-Hola, Kao- le dijo el con su tranquilidad habitual-. Misao, tenemos que hablar.

¿Hablar? Ella no quería estar a solas con el otra vez en su vida No era capas de mirarlo a los ojos y había temido que ese momento llegara desde la tarde anterior. Misao miro a Kaoru suplicante pero la joven se encogió de hombros y miro ceñuda a Shinomori.

-Tienen cinco minutos antes de que empiecen la clase. Misao si necesitas algo solo llámame.

La joven asintió y siguió con la vista clavada en el libro. Dejando que sus brazos descansaran sobre la barandilla.

Aoshi se apoyo a su lado, no la miraba pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a marcharse. La estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto el de repente. Misao lo miro asustada.

-Bueno… yo…- se ruborizó mucho y aparto el libro de la vista de el. No tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que leía.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer, fue de lo más inapropiado. Debería haberme tomado mejor las cosas.

Inapropiado, repitió Misao con tristeza. Para Aoshi las cosas eran apropiadas o inapropiadas. Hacia lo que se debía sin protestar e intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, en cambio ella era todo desorden, siempre dispuesta a causar el caos.

-La culpa fue mía, no debería haberte dicho nada, pero me habías pedido la verdad y yo no pensé… nunca pienso… y ahora…

- Las cosas seguirán igual que antes- le dijo el como si aquello fuera lo mas simple del mundo-. Somos amigos.

- Pero tú sabes lo que yo siento- le dio ella con un hilo de voz.

-No es muy diferente a lo que era antes.

Aquello si la pillo de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decirme que sabias que yo… bueno, tu sabias que…?

-Lo intuía, ayer solo corroboraste mis sospechas.

La sorpresa dio paso a la furia. Aoshi sabia lo que ella sentía y aun así la dejo hacer semejante papelón delante de el. Lo mataría.

-¡Eres un idiota, Aoshi Shinomori!- le dijo antes de entrar en al salón y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Algunos des sus compañeros la miraron asustados y otros se rieron, cuando Aoshi abrió la puerta para seguramente ir a buscarla no se hicieron esperar las bromas y los reproches.

-Este no es tu salón, Shinomori- le dijo Kaoru con una dulce sonrisa-. A menos que deseas bajar dos cursos.

-Y al parecer tu novia no quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Enishi Yukishiro entre risas-. Una lastima, pero no puedes entrar aquí.

Hubo más risas, Aoshi se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.

-Es un idota- le dijo Misao Kaoru- Sabia que yo, que yo…

-¿Qué te pasa, Misao?- Enishi se sentó en el banco frente a ella y le sonrió-. Si tienes algún problema con ese tipo yo puedo ayudarte.

-Muy galante de tu parte, pero mi amiga no esta ahora en condiciones se soportar a alguien como tu, Enishi, así que vuela de aquí.

-No le hagas caso, Enishi, Kaoru esta un poco alterada, y sobre Aoshi- sonrió con tristeza-. Nada que no se cure en un par de días.

La campana sonó y luego entro la maestra para darles la clase, Misao escuchaba pero no oía. Su cabeza y su corazón estaba en otro lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué estas molesto con Misao?- le pregunto Sanosuke Sagara a Aoshi mientras terminaban de resolver uno ejercicios.

-No estamos enojados.

El chico lo miro con escepticismo y dejo escapar una risita.

- Tú nunca pierdes la comportara, y hoy entraste a su salón como un demente, ¿si eso no es estar molesto…?

-Ayer tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo.

-Claro, ¿y por eso ella se paso llorando toda la noche? No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso, ¿sabes?

Aoshi maldijo en voz baja cuando volvió a equivocarse y miro molesto a Sanosuke que parecía satisfecho con su interrogatorio.

- Fue algo importante- Shinomori entrecerró los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada-. Y tú eres el principal responsable de que ahora Misao este molesta conmigo y de que nuestra amistad amenace con romperse- le dijo Aoshi molesto y mas alto de lo que esperaba.

-Estamos en clases, chicos. Guarden silencio o tendrán que salir del salón- les dijo el maestro con una mirada de advertencia.

Sano se rió y volvió a concentrarse en su cuaderno. Comprobó que su resultado fuera el mismo del de Aoshi.

-¿Se puedes saber que hice ahora?- le pregunto pasados unos minutos.

Aoshi dudo un momento pero luego comento.

-Empezaste a molestar a Misao sobre el chico del que estaba enamorada y la hiciste enfadar. Luego yo pregunte estupideces.

-Ah…- Sanso se sonrió y miro a su amigo-. ¿Ya sabes quien es el afortunado?- le preguntó entre risas.

Aoshi asintió.

-Si, pero no estoy satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Pues tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta. Era tan obvio, pero como tienes siempre la nariz metida en los libros no fuiste capas de ver lo que para todos era tan evidente. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Es obvio, seguiremos siendo amigo como siempre.

-Realmente eres tonto, Aoshi. Misao acaba de confesarte lo que siente por ti y esperas que ella se lo tomo como algo normal y que sigan con sus vidas. Solo con verla esta mañana me di cuenta de que para ella al cosas ya no son las mismas y si tu la rechazaste, porque eso hiciste, ¿vedad? Ella no volverá a ser tu amiga.

De toda aquella conversación la predicción de Sanosuke fue lo que más le dolió a Aoshi. Perder la amistad de Misao seria un duro golpe, pero verla sufrir de esa manera lo era aun más. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Ellos eran amigos, lo habían sido durante tanto tiempo que ahora imaginarse estar sin ella le resultaba doloroso. No tenían secretos, o por lo menos eso era lo que el había creído hasta el día anterior, ¿Por qué Misao se había tenido que fijar en el y no en otra persona mas adecuada? Era injusto.

Llego el final de la clase y Shinomori vio con algo de molestia que no había alcanzado a terminar los ejercicios, lo dejo encima de la mesa del maestro y salio a toda prisa, tenía que hablar con Misao.

-Podrías esperarme, ¿verdad?- le dijo Sanosuke saliendo a toda prisa tras el-. La chica no se te a va escapar y esta escuela no es tan grande.

Demasiado tarde, Misao también lo había visto y en ese momento prácticamente corrió a encerrarse en el baño de chicas.

-Genial, Sano, ahora porque no entras ahí y le pides que hable conmigo- le dijo Aoshi de mal humor.

-Lo haría si tu me cuentas que le dirás a Misao, porque tengo la leve impresión de que no tienes la menor idea de lo que en verdad quieres hacer y que solo te estas dejando llevar por el enfado, ¿me equivoco?

Aoshi sabia que su amigo tenia razón, pero aun así eso no lo hacia sentir mejor. Se sentaron fuera del aula mas cercana observando por si la joven decidía salir, cuando una muchacha se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa, Sano puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres Takani?- le pregunto con molestia y fingida indiferencia.

-Solo traigo un mensaje para Aoshi- le dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Tu amiga dice que no desea hablar contigo, que no insistas mas y que eres el peor de los idiotas.

Muy típico de Misa, pensó Aoshi. Ahora solo tendría que espera a que se le pasara el enfado y decidiera perdonarlo, algo que podría demorar tal vez un par de días o incluso una semana, pero Miso terminaría regresando a el. Siempre lo hacia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

La siguiente semana transcurrió lenta y desagradable, Misao aun se negaba a hablar con Aoshi y este a su vez se mostraba cada vez mas alejado de ella, como si ya no le importara y esto la hería profundamente.

La mayoría de las vece se culpaba a ella misma por su absurda idea de no querer hacer las paces, pero en una esperanza infantil había esperado que esta vez fuera Aoshi quien quisiera disculparse con ella, pero no había sido así.

Sus calificaciones había bajado, no dormía bien y para empeorar las cosas, su madre insistía en que estaba enferma o le ocurría algo grave, Misao puso el grito en el cielo cuando Okon llamo a Aoshi para preguntarle si sabia que le pasaba a su hija, por suerte el chico se limito a tranquilizarle y a indicarle que solo eran asuntos de la edad.

La edad, pensó Misa frustrada mientras veía a Aoshi que platicaba con Sano y se reía como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido en su vida, en ese momento el se giro hacia ella y le sonrió algo turbado, ella también lo hizo y al parecer eso era lo que necesitan para poder romper la tensión que había existido entre ellos.

Aoshi llego a su lado, y después de dudarlo un momento se sentó junto a ella. Misao se sentía nerviosa, pero intentó disimularlo.

-Me alegra saber que ya no estas molesta conmigo, porque no lo estas, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Shinomori.

-Creo que por lo menos ahora soy capas de entender y no sulfurarme por todo- le hubiera gustado decirle que de todos modos no podía evitar echarse a llorar de vez en cuando pero prefirió omitir ese detalle-. Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Estamos en paz- le dijo le mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Si lo deseas hoy te puedo acompañar a casa. Tu madre no para de llamarme para que le diga que te ocurre y no sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado decirle que esta vez me tienes fuera de sus planes.

-No te he querido dejar fuera de nada, Aoshi, simplemente que…

-Descuida, ahora seremos tan amigo, como siempre, ¿verdad?- el la miro un momento y le sujeto la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirase-. No estropeemos lo que tenemos con ideas tontas, seguramente mas adelanté me lo agradecerás, Misao, estoy seguro.

-¿Han hecho las pases?- pregunto Kaoru casi saltando de la alegría mientras Sano la seguía-. Que genial, verlos así de enojados era abrumador.

-Y aterrador, Misao se ha convertido en una bruja- le dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa y alcanzó a quitar el pie entes de que la chica lo pisara-. Bruja, bruja…

Aoshi lo hizo callar, Kaoru se rió y Misao espero paciente. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero en lo mas profundo de su corazón, dos personas sabían que a pesar de los esfuerzos ya nada podría volver a ser lo mismo.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chao de la semana y las aviso lo siguiente, ustedes saben que trato de ser muy responsable con las actualizaciones, sin embargo esta próxima semana por motivos de las fiestas tendré que viajar, por lo cual no habrá actualización hasta la semana subsiguiente, espero comprendan y les deseo a todas una muy feliz navidad, ciao.


End file.
